Hes Gone
by Ginny12345
Summary: One morning Ginny woke up to find that Harry was not downstairs , in his room, or anywhere o the Burrow property. All his things were gone, and he vanished without a trace. 5 years later rigth after the ministry has pronouced him dead he shows up at Ginny s apartment in London. What will she say when she sees him ? You have to read the rest of thestory to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: He Left

Ginny Weasley woke up one morning thinking that Harry Potter the love of her life would be downstairs eating breakfest, but no. Not one person at the Burrow thought that their beloved Harry would leave Ginny, and is his second family. So I will tell you the story of how it all happened.

One night Ginny and Hermione were talking about how Harry seemed so depressed. So they were trying to think of ways to cheer him up .

Hermione said " Ginny maybe you could take him to the creek, and go swimming."

"No, he won`t leave his room remember." said Ginny.

"Maybe you could make him a cake."

"Hermione, we want him to cheer up not throw up, and did you forget the I CAN`T COOK !"

"Geez, just trying to help."

"Sorry, it just makes me so sad to see him like this."

"Don`t worry Ginny, he`ll be alright ."

"I know i`m just worried about him."

"Wait I`ve got an idea."

" What Ginny were are you going? " said Hermione ,but Ginny was already out the door.

Meanwhile with Ginny she runs out the door to apparate to Diagon Alley. Ginny goes to Eyelop`s Owl Emporium to get him a new owl. She thinks to herself "Harry will love her ... she looks just like Hedwig." So Ginny pays for the owl and apparates back to the Burrow. When Ginny gets back she knocks on Harry and Ron`s bedroom door, and asks if she can come in. They say yes and Ginny asks for Harry to come to her room, but he only just sits there. So Ron leaves to go find Hermione,and Harry and Ginny are alone.

"Harry..." Ginny says.

"Huh?" said Harry.

" I got you a present."

"For what?"

"Just for being you."

"Ok then, what is it?"

"Turn around, and you`ll see."

Harry turns around. " Ginny I...I... love it. Thank you so much!"

"I knew you`d like it . "

"Ok, then well I`m off to help mum clean the kitchen, love you bye."

" I love you to Gin, bye."

So Ginny went downstairs to help her mum clean. "Mum?" said Ginny. "Yes dear" said Molly. " I think that Harry isn`t depressed anymore." "Well that`s wonderful , how did you do it. " "I got him a new owl just like Hedwig, and he loved." "Brilliant Ginny ! Just brilliant!" " Thanks mum, but he also said something else." " Well what did he say? " " I kind of said I love you to him ." " Merlin`s beard , what did he say? " "He said ... I love you too. "


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Ginny`s Life.

5 years later... Ginny is coming home from Andy`s Candies. She is very sad because after 5 long horrid years Harry still hasn`t come to get her yet. Every afternoon she reads and rereads the note that harry gave her. But, today is not a day to be sad because it is Ginny`s 22nd birthday. She and one of her friends are going out tonight. Only her best friend knows that she is a wizard, but she doesn`t use her magic because Ginny thinks that magic is pointless without Harry.

Suddenly a knock at the door catches her attention. She goes to answer it and it`s Ashlen her best friend. "Hi Ashlen." Ginny said sadly. "Harry again." said Ashlen. Ginny slowly nodded her head. "I miss him so much, and I feel like he`s alway`s close, but I just can`t see him." Ginny starts to cry. "Ashlen I want you to see something that i`ve never shown anyone in my life." "What is it Gin." Ginny hands Ashlen the letter and she silently reads it.

Dear Ginny,

I cannot handle all of this death surrounding my life. Last night when I said "I love you too" I really mean`t it I love you, and I always will. Please remember that. One day I will come back for you. By the time you read this I will be somewhere far far away from England.

From Harry,

Your Boyfriend

(P.S. Do not send me an owl to tell me where you are so I can come get you. i will always be able to find you no matter where you are . I will always be near you I love you Ginny.)

"Ginny ..." Ashlen said. "He really loved you didn`t he?" "Yes, I think so." "What happened when he said I love you too?" " I got him an owl that looked just like his old one Hedwig, and I was about to leave the room when I said bye Harry, I love you." " Were you happy when he said I love you too ?" " Of course I was!" "Ginny i`m so sorry I didn`t know... how about I make you a cake?" "Thanks Ashlen your such a great friend, and can I help? I know i`m a bad cook, but I need something to get my mind off of Harry."

After they made a cake they watched a movie. " Ginny, what would you do if he ever came back?" "I honestly don`t know." Then suddenly there was a knock at the door. Ginny went to answer it ,and she said " Harry?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : I Still Love You

"Harry your ... your back." said Ginny. "Don`t know what you`d do if I retrned, huh." said Harry "Shut up, I missed you so much." "I know you have." Ginny`s hands started shaking with anger. "HARRY JAMES POTTER! HOW DARE YOU LEAVE EVERYONE AT THE BURROW WHEN YOU KNEW HOW MUCH WE CARED ABOUT YOU! ESPECIALLY ME, I LOVED YOU! YOU COULD`VE BEEN DEAD FOR ALL WE KNEW! YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE YOUNG MAN! AND WHEN HERMIONE AND RON SEE YOU I HOPE YOU GET A GOOD BEATING YOU PRAT!" Before Harry could answer Ginny kicked him in the groin. Harry let out a high pitched scream like "AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" "Hope you weren`t planning on having kids you idiot!"

"Anyways i`m alot better now ,but not completly." said Ginny. " Gin I know your probaly never going to forgive me for this." said Harry "Damn right i`m not." "Ginny, if you still love me send me an owl . By the way, it looks like your friend left. Anyways i`m leaving now so b-" " Oh, no you don`t. I haven`t seen you in 5 years, so your staying here... on the couch." "Yes, mum." " Oh shut up. So are you hungry?" "For your cooking...no. I don`t want burn`t food. No offense." " None taken. I know i`m a bad cook. I ment go and get take out tonight. Everyone is going to be there." "Why are you smiling?" " Because Hermione and Ron are going to be there." " Ohhhhh... I don`t think I want to go then." " Oh, your going alright." " Fine, Gin, but if Ron or Hermione kills me then it`s your fault." " I know, but I think i`ll take that chance." " Ginny , do you still like me?" "I will tell you that when we get to the Burrow.

"So Harry where have you been all this time?" said Ginny. "I`ve been in Hawaii for a vacation. Where I worked as a teacher. Then I had saved up enough money to move to Australia. Where I became a music producer for Hard Records. Then I thought i`d move back here." "Why didn`t you come back to get me?" "Because Gin I needed some time. After a year I was going to come to get you, but an old death eater found me in Hawaii. Thats why I moved to Australia." " Death eaters are still out there ?" "Apparently, there are, but only a few." "Anyways, Harry shouldn`t we be going to sleep soon. I mean we have to go to the Burrow tomorrow." "Your right Gin."

After that they both went to take a shower , the ate, then went to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 : The Burrow

"Harry...Harry . HARRY!" Ginny said . "What mum?" Harry said half asleep. " Wake up." said Ginny. " 5 more minutes." said Harry. " NO!" said Ginny. Harry still doesn`t get up. So Ginny goes to get two pans.

"Wake up Harry!" said Ginny as she banged the pans together.

"WHAT! I am asleep!" said Harry.

" No your not." said Ginny.

"Well I was until you woke me up!"said Harry.

" I know." said Ginny.

" Fine, i`m up." said Harry.

" Great, now get a shower." said Ginny.

" Ok, mum." said Harry.

"And would you quit calling me mum?" said Ginny.

"Ok Gin." said Harry.

"Thats better." said Ginny.

After Harry and Ginny got ready to go to the Burrow Harry made breakfast as Ginny did her hair." Harry, since when do you cook?" said Ginny. "Since when do you do your hair?" said Harry. " I asked you first." said Ginny " You learn to cook when live in house all alone. Now answer my question." said Harry " My hair became boring after a while." said Ginny. " I liked it." said Harry. " Oh, then I guess I have to go straighten my hair." said Ginny. " No, don`t it will take you forever!" said Harry. " Knew you would do that." said Ginny. " So, you ready to go?" said Harry. " Yeah, i`m ready. Let`s go." said Ginny . After that they ate, and apparated to the Burrow.

Ginny and Harry arrived at the Burrow seconds later.

"Wow." said Ginny.

" What?" said Harry.

"It`s just that I haven`t used magic since you left." said Ginny.

"Why?" said Harry.

"I just got so depressed, and I just stopped using magic." said Ginny.

" Again, i`m sorry." said Harry.

"I know you are, but it`s just fun to hear you say that." said Ginny with a small giggle.

"Now will you answer my question?" said Harry with an impatient voice.

" Later, 6:00 by the lake." said Ginny.

"Fine, but let`s just get the screaming and slapping over with." said Harry.

" How do you know somebody is going to slap you?" said Ginny.

" Because you want to, and it`s Hermione were talking about here." said Harry.

" True ." said Ginny while she laughed a little.

So they went inside, and Harry saw Mrs. Weasley. Ginny took her stuff upstairs to her room with Harry, because they were staying the night.

"Mum?" said Ginny.

"Yes dear." said Molly.

"I`ve brought someone to dinner with me tonight if you don`t mind." said Ginny persuasively.

"Ginny dear, who have you brought." said Molly.

"Harry..." said Ginny.

Mrs. Weasley saw Harry on the stairs. She walked up to him, and said "Harry... is that ... that really you?" said Molly.

"Yes." said Harry calmly. Mrs. Weasley gave him a huge hug. Just then a fit of rage grew inside of her.

" HARRY JAMES POTTER! HOW COULD YOU LEAVE US FOR 5 YEARS! AND YOU DIDN`T EVEN SAY GOOD-BYE! YOU LEFT GINNY, AND NOW YOU WANT TO RETURN! DO YOU THINK THAT EVERYTHING IS GOING TO GO BACK TO NORMAL, BECAUSE IT`S NOT! GINNY LOVED YOU, AND YOU LEFT HER! YOU... YOU... PRAT!" said Molly.

"Mum?" said Ginny.

"Yes Ginny." said Molly nicely.

"Harry didn`t say good-bye to our face, but on paper... to me." said Ginny.

" What do you mean?" said Molly.

"He left me this." said Ginny as she gave Molly the letter. She read the letter, and looked at Harry and said :

" Harry... you really mean`t that?" said Molly.

" Yes." said Harry.

" Well, i`m still mad at you, but this toned it down. Anyway everyone will be here tomorrow, so you can explain where you have been the." said Molly.

" Ok, Mrs. Weasley." said Harry.

"Please Harry, call me Molly." said Molly.

"Ok, Molly." said Harry.

After that conversation they both helped around the house then went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 : Dinnertime

Ginny woke up from a deep sleep, and then remembers that Harry is here. At the same time a smile creeps upon her face. Just then Harry walks in and says "What are you smiling about?"

" Nothing." said Ginny.

" Is it the fact that i`m gorgeous?" said Harry

"Shut up, prat." said Ginny

"Only joking, Gin ." said Harry

" You better or 3 words: .Hex." I said

" I`m going to go now before I become dead meat." Harry said

" See you downstairs Harry." I said while laughing.

" Ok Gin."

Oh. My. God. Did he just call me Gin. Damn him for being so adorable! UUUUUUGGGGHHHHHHH! So I went downstairs, and Harry was wearing a skin tight T-shirt. So cute! Dammit I love him.

"Morning Mum." said Ginny

"Morning dear." said Molly

"Morning mum." said Harry to Ginny.

" HARRY JAMES POTTER! I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!" said Ginny.

" Ok mum." said Harry while laughing along with Molly.

" Your impossible." Said Ginny.

" I try." said Harry.

After breakfast they all helped around the house. Even though no-one was going to be arriving until 4:30 p.m. Harry went to his room since they all thought that it would be a good idead for him to stay up their until dinnertime .People started to arrive around 3 o`clock. Hermione and Ron were the first to be there. Then Fleur and Bill. And the rest of the Weasley`s arrived at about 4 o`clock. Ginny was sitting in her room like she always did before dinner when Hermione came in.

" Hey Ginny." she said.

"Hey Hermione." I said.

" So what are you doing?" said Hermione

"Just writing lryrics for a song about-" said Ginny

"Harry." she said

"How did you know?" said Ginny

"Cause he is the only one you write songs about. Now let me hear some." said Hermione.

" Ok. Here we go."

** " I don`t think that passenger seat,**

**has ever looked this good to me,**

**he tells me about about his night,**

**and i count the colors in his eyes,**

**he`ll never fall in love he swears,**

**as he runs his fingers throug his hair,**

**i`m laughin` cause i hope he`s wrong, **

**and i dont think it ever crossed his mind,**

**that he tells a joke i fake a smile,**

**cause i know all his favorite songs,**

**and i could tell you his favorite colors green,**

**he likes to argue,**

**born on the 17****th ,**

**his sisters bueatiful, **

**he has his mother`s eyes,**

**And if you asked me if i loved him,**

**I`d lie."**

"Ginny, that was amazing!" said Hermione.

" Thanks." I said as Harry walked through the door.

" Yeah, it was." said Harry

" Oh, hi Harry... wait HARRY!" I said.

" Hey GINNY! " said Harry mockingly.

" D-did you hear that?" I said .

" Yes." said Harry

" What do you think about it ?" I said as Hermione slowly crept out of the room.

" It was wonderful Ginny. Thank you." said Harry

"So let`s go get dinner." I said

" Ok, but you still haven`t answered my question?" Harry said

" I will ." I said

Then we left for dinner which was going quite intresting if I do say so myself. MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I thought.


End file.
